minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unknown Creature
Hi! This is me Ron! I have another Creepypasta that i made! Hope you enjoy this one! And at least get a bit spooked, anyway enjoy the story :) one day, me and my 15-year-old friend Jack decided to play Minecraft, we made a new world and started collecting resources as normal, we made some tools and got food, we also made a little wooden house to stay in, after building the house, we decided to explore a cave that we found near our house. After going inside the cave, we found some coal,iron, and even some gold too, although while exploring inside the cave for a little while, we heard a very weird noise, it was like a scream, it made us feel uneasy, but we just thought it was a cave sound in Minecraft, it was starting to get dark so we went to exit the cave and go to our house to sleep, while walking towards our house, we heard the same weird screaming noise again but it was louder, it made us more uneasy than ever. We kept on hearing it and it became louder and louder when we were heading towards our house. We got annoyed by it at this point, so we had to turn the game volume down, we thought it was now ok but we still heard it and it kept getting louder and louder, we grabbed our swords and looked it every direction to see if there's anything. When we were finally near our base, we saw a weird-looking mob, it was the size of a player and it had all white skin and it's back is turned against us so we can't see it's face. We went to see what was it, and when it turned around, it looked horrifying than any mob we saw. It had it's arms raised up like a zombie and had bloody hands and it didn't have any eyes whatsoever, it also had an extremely large mouth, it was as almost as large as his face. We tried to attack it, it took some damage, it started to walk slowly to us, we kept attacking it till it's dead. And when he died, he made the same screaming noise that we kept on hearing before, we were scared and confused of what the mob was as there is no mob like that in Minecraft. We were happy that it was dead tho, after a few seconds after it died, we heard loud and multiple screaming noises that were the same ones before, i started covering up my ears and even put on my headphones, but i could still hear the screaming noises no matter what. After a few seconds, a bunch of the white mob that we saw before started to spawn from all directions and were faster than before, we started to panic and we couldn't fight them as there were so many. Our computers started to lag a lot we could barley even move, then one of them hit us, it crashed our games instantly and my computer turned of by itself. I was confused and terrified as well, i tried to open my computer but it won't, i tried calling Jack but he didn't respond. I just went to bed since i couldn't do anything. The next day, it was morning, i woke up and i instantly tried to open my laptop, but it was still shut down, i tried to cal Jack again and he didn't respond again like last night, i was really worried so i went to his house, and when i arrived, he wasn't there, i got really worried, and i went home and i got shocked by the news, it said in the news that a 15-year-old boy named Jack was missing, i was heart-broken and couldn't belive what the news said, to this day i am still heart-broken because of Jack being missing, and i got a new laptop but i never played Minecraft again after the experience. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities